f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Bull
Red Bull Racing-Honda Season Results Complete Formula One results for Red Bull (UniONE CAREER results only). 2014 (UniONE CAREER S1) Many expected Red Bull to continue their domination of F1 for a fifth season, however the team would go without a win all season and would slump to third in the Championship. 2015 (UniONE CAREER S2) Red Bull's downward slump would continue in 2015, dropping to 4th in the standings, taking only 1 victory thanks to Daniil Kvyat at Singapore. Running consistently off the pace, Red Bull soon turned their attentions to their 2016 challenger. 2016 (UniONE CAREER S3) Red Bull came into the start of the season with their RB12 looking to be the car to beat. Dominating the early stages of the Championship, relations with engine supplier, Renault would lead to Red Bull having to wait up to 6 races before receiving upgrades that Renault brought to their own works cars. Multiple engine failures in the latter half of the season would ruin all hopes of Red Bull taking a fifth Constructor's Championship. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) Red Bull terminated their contract with Renault for Power Units, after a frustrating 2016 season, with multiple engine failures. Aston Martin wanted to increase their involvement with the team, however as the British motor company don't make their own race engines, Ford came in to supply the RB13 with their new Cosworth CA2017H. As Ford supply Aston Martin with race engines in other categories. Ford were confident their new breed of F1 engine would be much more successful than 2010-2013 efforts. Red Bull stopped development of the RB13 early, focusing more towards 2018 and 2019 with a rebuilding Ford Cosworth. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) Red Bull were expected to be the dark horse for the 2018 season. The Cosworth Power Unit still lacked in outright power, however the chassis and aero of the RB14 looked to be on par with the other front running teams. Christian Horner was very vocal to the media about his team's Championship chances for the coming season. Red Bull came away with a 1-2 finish in the season opener, but huge misfortune would befall Daniil Kvyat in future races. Verstappen, although not showing the same outright pace as his team mate, would prove to have the more consistent results. At the Mid-season test, it was announced that Honda had purchased a 20% steak in the team, and that Red Bull would use Honda Power Units from 2019 onward. Max Verstappen would tale his debut win at the season's USA Grand Prix, almost half a lap in front of second place Charles Leclerc. Following the Mexican Grand Prix, Red Bull dropped out of contention for their fifth Constructor's title. A mediocre final result in the final race at Brazil would lose the team 3rd to Toyota. 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) Red Bull's two year tenure with Ford Cosworth came to an end, with Honda taking the realm. Despite the relatively disastrous 2018 season with Toro Rosso, Honda look to have made significant gains over the winter break. The aero regulation changes however could be an unknown for the Austrian outfit. For the past 10 years the Adrian Newey designed Red Bull cars have been the kings of aero. However it looks like they might be playing catch up in the early rounds. The car's aero deficiency would first show in the second round of the season, with both drivers starting on the 5th row. Gasly was the higher finisher in the race, but could only manage 6th. Red Bull would come away from China with 0 points, as Gasly retired with an electrical fire and Verstappen was given a penalty for moving under braking, which resulted in contact with Josh Tirowee. Red Bull would lock out the second row in qualifying for the Singapore Grand Prix, however neither driver would finish on the podium come race end. red Bull would qualify well for the Spanish Grand Prix, but once again neither driver finished in the top 3. Verstappen retiring whilst running in 4th. Honda brought engine upgrades for both Red Bull and Toro Rosso for the Austrian Grand Prix. Gasly and Verstappen locked out the third row for the race start. Verstappen would use the upgrades to great effect to fight his way into the lead and take Red Bull's first win on home soil. This was also the first win for a Honda powered car since returning in 2015. Albon was promoted to Red Bull at the weekend of the British Grand Prix, replacing Pierre Gasly who'd been dropped for poor performance. This move was met with a lot of criticism, as Gasly was on par with Verstappen in the races up until this point, and Niko Kari in the other Toro Rosso was having the better season over Albon. Albon went on to finish the race in 8th. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results in bold, indicate championships won.